


Pretend Mediator

by Duchesse



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Femslash, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, au-ish, hella gay rey, hella gay rey returns, post-TFA, rey femslash, this is a shitload of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a pilot and ex-thief, it goes without saying that you make a bad mediator for two squabbling Jedi. Good thing it was worth it this time around.</p><p>[Rey x Reader].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend Mediator

**Author's Note:**

> i return with hella gay rey. i actually liked how this turned out. short. cute. yup.
> 
> i'm thinking of writing either phasma or kylo next. idk.

The sunrise was an unwelcome sight as it filtered through the trees and signaled the birth of a new day. Only minutes passed before the sky was filled with hues of pink and orange, and the sun slowly dried the dew clinging to grass and plants. A true spectacle in the past to rise early and see, the sunrise now only reminded you of just how quickly time dwindled, slipping through your fingers like fine sand. It caused disquiet in your mind and heart, roused an anxiety in you that pursued you throughout the day and into your sleepless nights.

It was difficult to coax your mind into a state of ease, especially with the access to alcohol non-existent. The tension that carried between your traveling companions worsened the despair, their bickering often one-sided and complaints haunted you everywhere you went. Even now the pain hammered against your skull, recalling the previous arguments between the pair. Your poor attempt as an arbitrator only widened the rift, ensuring your suffering for the night and a muddled conscience.

Luke exchanged few words with you that morning; his answers concise and quiet. He spoke while prodding a fire with a stick, observing the flames licking at the pot of stew hooked above. The only insight he offered to you about Rey’s whereabouts was a slight shift in his shoulder, a dismissive shrug that suggested the end of the conversation.

With a loud sigh, you only said you would return with Rey and ventured into the sprawling forest ahead. Luke didn’t move, but you were positive his eyes followed you well after you vanished beyond the draping vines and thick trees.

This part of the planet earned a reputation among the villagers nearby for being dangerous, as it was largely unexplored. Local lore dictated that the forest was alive and swallowed anyone who wandered too deep. As a pilot and ex-thief, you called all of that superstition bantha fodder. You had spent enough time tucking yourself away into hollowed out tree trunks in the middle of evil forests to know better.

The only evil you anticipated was Rey swinging down from the canopy on a vine, flailing her lightsaber at you. That thought alone terrified you more than anything else. More realistically, Rey wandering alone in the wildness unsettled you greatly. Her wisdom and intuition was uncanny, but even you had qualms of her being on her own in an environment she’d likely marvel at opposed to staying cautious.

As though fate wanted to play a cruel prank on you, the world beneath your feet slipped away and your vision spun out of focus. You shrieked as you were hoisted high into the air, leg wound tightly by a thick vine.

“Shit, shit, shit…” you whimpered, reaching towards the vine futilely. It seemed to constrict more the harder you tried. An absurd thought until you heard a deep, guttural growl that you couldn’t place, no matter what direction you looked in. All that surrounded you were trees, vines, and arrays of vegetation; none of which looked particularly horrifying to you.

In that moment, you heard Rey’s voice from behind and her feet thundering across the flora and broken branches. You were sure she saw the relief on your face as she immediately circled you and searched for a way to get you down.

“How did this happen?” she asked in a panic, eyes flitting from your face to the vine slowly climbing up your midsection. She didn’t wait for a response. Reaching for pistol at her hip, she stilled her hand long enough to aim and shoot. She missed three times and hit it twice. The vine snapped under your weight and you plummeted towards the ground.

Rey tossed the pistol to the side and launched forward, collapsing beneath you as she caught you by the underarms, your back flush against her chest. Her near breathless wheeze prompted you to roll off of her and seat yourself on the damp detritus next to her.

“I didn’t crush your rib-cage, did I?” you asked, pleasantly.

“Nearly,” she answered weakly, wincing as she propped herself up with her elbows. “Are you alright?”

“Decent.” You shrugged off her concern, letting your eyes drift towards the left as you caught the breeze swaying the many vines draping from the canopy. It was then that you understood what was wrong with that observation. You felt the wet ground for Rey’s hand as a cluster of vines lowered from the canopy to the forest floor, creeping towards you silently, predatory even.

When your fingers touched, you matched your palm to hers and hurriedly pulled her to her feet. Almost as though the vines could see you flee, they vines dove beneath the undergrowth and under your feet. You screamed along with Rey when they shot up from the earth, whipping violently in attempt to grab your legs.

“We’re just going in circles!” Rey’s voice boomed in your ears. You swallowed a gasp as Rey towed you on a different path, which direction you weren’t sure. In your panic, you lost sight of where was north and south. Rey didn’t falter as you had. She kept her fingers laced together with your own firmly, her eyes ahead with confidence. 

She was something else.

The wash of relief you felt once you both found the exit to the forest was incredible. Your chest burned with enough intensity that you felt as though you would vomit, and your sides cramped viciously with each step you took. Rey was handling it much better than you, though her eyes were wide and wild and face was flushed.

At some point the tendrils stopped following, receding into the dark forest. You and Rey leaned against one another, melting to the ground in a heap afterwards.

“I have never been so happy to be saved in my entire life,” you managed to say, breathlessly. Glancing at her from the corner of your eye, you worked a lopsided smile on your lips. “Now I see why you’re a Jedi. That was something else back there.”

Rey’s deep breaths eased, she didn’t return your smile. Instead, she groped for the lightsaber still at her hip. She held it in front of her with both hands, grasping as though she was going to activate it, but didn’t. You watched her shoulders fall forward and jaw set hard.

“He doesn’t seem to think so.”

You knew she was talking about Luke. The two of them had been butting heads since before you became part of their circle. Truthfully, you only knew snippets of what had started it all, neither of them were particularly fond of the idea of divulging that information to you. You assumed it was because they didn’t trust you. Probably wise judgment on their part, had they met you a year ago.

Forcing a sigh from your nose, you situated yourself so you were sitting in front of Rey. She tilted her head slightly, squinting at you in an effort to see through the brightness of the sun. She returned the lightsaber to her hip.

“Okay, look,” you started, fidgeting where you sat. “He thinks the world of you, Rey. I’m sure. Why would he take you on as an apprentice or whatever unless he didn’t think you had potential and could do something big?”

Rey jutted her lower lip and looked down, she plucked a piece of grass and twirled it between her fingers. 

Again, you squirmed. Offering sympathy and compassion, and just being a good person was so much harder than it looked. You turned over other ideas in your mind, conjuring anything that you thought might make an impact. Better yet, something to make her smile.

“Well, just look at me!” you chirped, clapping your hands on your thighs. “The only thing I’m good at doing is stealing and getting caught. I even get caught badly. 

Unexpectedly, she jerked her head up and looked at you incredulously. “You’re more than that.”

You reeled in surprise. This wasn’t how you were anticipating her to respond. Best case scenario, she would crack a smile and you would pat her shoulder reassuringly, and you would both return to camp to find Luke finished the entire pot of stew on his own. This wasn’t even a worst case scenario, you didn’t know what it was. What confused you most was how offended she seemed to be that you were jabbing at yourself.

“I… well, yeah, maybe. But, still,” you sputtered, fanning the opening of your shirt nervously under the severity of her gaze. Usually, when someone looked at you that way, it meant that you were on the verge of death or were going to be jumped by a group of bounty hunters. That was nothing compared to this. 

You wrenched your eyes away from hers and to the right. You both sat atop of a hillside that expanded into many others. The geography of this planet was strange. Covered by dense forests that light struggled to reach, rolling hills of green, and towering waterfalls that calmed into vast bodies of water. It was truly a beautiful place.

When you looked back at Rey, you smiled impishly at her. She caught notice in the change in your demeanor instantly and slowly leaned away, frantically searching your face for some kind of revelation. She received her answer when you scrambled to your knees and wrapped your arms around her, teetering your bodies over the peak of the hill before rolling down it.

Rey’s screams from the top of the hill soon flooded into laughter, you couldn’t help but do so as well. You clung to one another even once reaching the bottom, your laughs quelled into giggles, eventually subsiding altogether. You heart drummed harshly in your ears and chest, yet you couldn’t bring yourself to think that it was anything except a good thing. Rey laid atop of your chest, her breath against your neck.

“I haven’t done that since I was a kid,” you said, splaying your arms and legs across the grass. 

Rey rolled off of your body and onto her back, watching the movements of the clouds above. Her hands roamed the ground beneath her fingertips, taking in the sensations of the green surrounding her. “I’ve never done it, at least not on grass.” 

You lolled your head to the side, taking in her face as best you could. There was always a sparkle in her eyes, something whimsical. In your short years traveling the galaxy, you had never met a person who looked at life with the determination and sense of wonder as Rey. Whenever she found something she was interested in, it showed through and radiated off of her. It was hard to not filled with intrigue yourself.

She continued to watch the sky, still gliding her fingers above the grass. Even as her fingertips ghosted over yours and lingered, her eyes didn’t move. She seemed to hesitate at first, gently stroking your knuckles before she rested her hand on yours and turned on her side. You saw her face mere inches from your own, her lips pressed into a thin line. 

There was a nagging at the back of your head that told you that this was enough. You were a distraction to Rey’s training, you were wasting time. There could be nothing more, no matter how you yearned for it. You chose to ignore it.

You turned over, loosely twining your fingers with hers. “Think we should head back? I’m sure Luke is ripping his beard out in worry.”

Her lips twitched into a frown at your suggestion. As she shook her head, she leaned in closer until her lips gently caressed your own. The kiss was so soft and uncertain, you almost thought that it might not be happening. When you didn’t pull away, she pushed more into the kiss, giving it more presence. Her lips were dry and rough against your own, but you hardly found it a problem.

The kiss ended as slowly as it started, Rey’s eyelashes fluttered as she looked at you. 

Finally, she whispered to you: “No, not just yet.”

“Don’t start slacking off now, Miss Jedi.”

She smiled and kissed you again.

**Author's Note:**

> okay. gonna let some thoughts loose here.
> 
> the thing is, we have no idea just how luke's exile and kylo fucking shit up has changed his personality. we also don't know how j.j. is going to handle luke. but, my personal headcanon for the time being is that he and rey have an immensely rocky relationship at the start. i left the reason unspecified so it's open interpretation. it's basically the grumpy old man vs rebellious pupil trope or some shit.
> 
> whatev.


End file.
